Từ Hân Vinh đến Tiểu Yến Tử
by Ruan Chun Xian
Summary: Đối với Vĩnh Kỳ, Hân Vinh là một chuỗi những lần đầu tiên, nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử là duy nhất. English version: Kaleidoscope, chapter 10: First. (Fic không liên quan gì tới bản tân cả, được viết trước khi bản tân ra mắt, và dựa hoàn toàn theo diễn biến bản cũ, chỉ mượn tên Hân Vinh thôi.)


**T****ừ**** Hân Vinh đ****ế****n Ti****ể****u Y****ế****n Tử**

* * *

><p><em>Tóm tắt: Đối với Vĩnh Kỳ, Hân Vinh là một chuỗi những lần đầu tiên, nhưng Tiểu Yến Tử là duy nhất. English version: Kaleidoscope, chapter 10: First.<em>

* * *

><p>Người phụ nữ đầu tiên ôm lấy Vĩnh Kỳ là bà đỡ, nhưng Vĩnh Kỳ không nhớ được điều này.<p>

Người phụ nữ đầu tiên hôn Vĩnh Kỳ là mẹ cậu, sau khi nhận lấy đứa bé từ tay bà đỡ, nhưng Vĩnh Kỳ cũng không nhớ được điều này.

Người phụ nữ đầu tiên yêu Vĩnh Kỳ cũng là mẹ cậu, và Người đã yêu cậu từ khoảnh khắc đầu tiên khi nhận lấy đứa bé từ tay bà đỡ. Điều này Vĩnh Kỳ còn nhớ. Khi cậu đã lớn lên một chút, Ngạch nương luôn nói cậu là vị cứu tinh của Người. Người đã chiều chuộng cậu, có thể là quá nuông chiều cậu, nhưng đổi lại, tương lai của Vĩnh Kỳ cũng là tương lai của Người. Người đặt hết kỳ vọng của mình vào cậu bé, những kỳ vọng về địa vị, vinh quang, sự sung túc, vì cậu là đứa con vàng của Hoàng A Ma, và khi Vĩnh Kỳ còn quá bé để tận hưởng được hết sự sủng ái đó thì Ngạch nương sẽ được thơm lây.

Sau này, vợ chàng sẽ kịch liệt phản đối việc sử dụng con cái như những công cụ để tranh giành trong cung cấm, nhưng đến lúc đó chàng cũng không thể trách được Ngạch nương đã làm vậy. Dù sao, ở địa vị đó, đó là tất cả một người phụ nữ có thể làm để sống sót trong một hoàng cung lạnh lẽo. Việc Ngạch nương được hưởng thụ từ sự sủng ái của Hoàng A Ma dành cho đứa con trai không làm cho tình yêu người mẹ trở nên có điều kiện, và cũng không khiến Vĩnh Kỳ yêu và trân trọng Người ít hơn.

Vì thế, người phụ nữ đầu tiên khiến Vĩnh Kỳ phải khóc, đó chính là Người. Năm Ngạch nương mất, cậu bé mới tám tuổi, và trước đó, cậu luôn tin rằng câu "thiên tuế" kia sẽ trở thành sự thực. Nhưng niềm tin mong manh của đứa trẻ đó đã vỡ như một cái bong bóng nước. Trước khi mất, Ngạch nương nắm chặt tay cậu và dặn cậu hãy làm Người tự hào về cậu, làm cho tất những gì Người phải chịu đựng những năm qua trở nên xứng đáng. Lúc đó cậu bé chưa đủ lớn để hiểu những ý nghĩa sâu xa của lời trăn trối này, nhưng về sau chàng trai trưởng thành kia cũng hiểu thế nào là làm cho Ngạch nương tự hào. Chàng phải trở thành người con hiểu thảo, trung thành nhất của Hoàng A Ma, và hướng tới các vinh quanh mà chàng đáng được hưởng. Một trong những sự vinh quang đó, đó là Hân Vinh.

Hân Vinh là một chuỗi những lần đầu tiên. Nàng là người con gái đầu tiên chàng gặp. Cuộc gặp gỡ diễn ra khi cả hai đứa bé chỉ vài ngày tuổi, và cả hai đều không nhớ.

Nàng là cô gái đầu tiên khóc vì chàng, vì cậu bé đã tranh lấy con búp bê của cô bé khi cả hai mới sáu tháng tuổi, và mới biết ngồi. Ngạch nương đã mắng cậu và trả con búp bê lại cho Hân Vinh. Cô bé nhìn cậu bé với đôi mắt to đẫm lệ, đôi mắt mà khi lớn lên có thể làm một người đàn ông mê mệt. Nhưng năm đó cậu còn chưa đầy tuổi, và hoàn toàn thờ ơ với đôi mắt đó.

Nàng là cô gái đầu tiên chàng hôn. Đó là một nụ hôn ngây thơ của hai đứa trẻ ba tuổi, vì cậu bé vô tình đẩy ngã cô bé và vú em đã bảo cậu phải hôn cô bé để xin lỗi. Cậu không quan tâm lắm, chỉ muốn xin lỗi xong để đi chơi, thế nên cậu đã hôn cô bé một nụ hôn chớp nhoáng, vô cảm, và nụ hôn đó sớm đi vào quên lãng.

Hân Vinh cũng là vị hôn thê đầu tiên của chàng, dù Tiểu Yến Tử không biết điều này, và cũng chưa bao giờ hỏi. Ngạch nương của họ là bạn thân, và năm đó cô bé và cậu bé đều tròn năm tuổi. Đó là một diễn biến hoàn toàn tự nhiên. Tất nhiên, việc cha cô bé là họ hàng xa của Hoàng thượng cũng là một ưu điểm. Lý lịch của cô bé hoàn toàn phù hợp và trong mắt tất cả mọi người, đây là một đôi trời sinh, hoàn hảo. Hoàn hảo vì năm cậu bé năm tuổi, không ai tự hỏi, vào năm mười lăm tuổi, hay hai lăm tuổi, liệu tình yêu có nảy nở giữa cậu bé và cô bé không? Nhưng tình yêu cũng đâu có liên quan gì. Gia đình và huyết thống, địa vị và học vấn, đó là tất cả những điều cần cân nhắc, và cô bé là một lựa chọn hoàn hảo.

Từ năm đó trở đi, trong cung gọi cô bé là Hân Vinh Cách Cách, vì tất cả đã được định sẵn. Một ngày, cô bé sẽ thành vương phi. Nhưng vào lúc này, Cách Cách cũng có ý nghĩa như thế.

Năm Ngạch nương qua đời, cô bé để tang Người như một người con dâu, và không ai cho rằng điều này có gì là lạ lùng hay phạm quy, vì dù sao sự thật cũng gần như thế.

Chàng và nàng lớn lên cách xa nhau, vì trong xã hội đó và trong hoàng cung đó, họ đến từ hai thế giới khác nhau. Mặt trời và mặt trăng. Âm và dương. Họ sẽ lớn lên cách xa nhau để rồi sau này cùng nhau sống đến đầu bạc răng long. Hay ít nhất, kế hoạch là thế.

Nàng ngã bệnh. Chàng đến thăm nàng. Đó là lần đầu chàng ở trong một căn phòng một mình với một người con gái. Trong phòng chỉ có nàng và chàng, và với những hơi thở cuối cùng, nàng xin chàng một điều ước. Điều ước là một nụ hôn, một nụ hôn thật sự. Và đó là lần đầu tiên chàng hôn lên môi một người con gái, và cũng là lần đầu tiên chàng nói ra ba tiếng đó. Nhưng khi ba tiếng đó hiện trên môi, chàng chợt nhận ra là chúng không đến từ tim, và thật ra, chàng cũng còn chưa biết ý nghĩa của ba từ đó. Nhưng nàng vẫn trút hơi thở cuối cùng, với nụ cười trên môi, và đó là lần đầu chàng mang đến hạnh phúc cho một người con gái. Chỉ tiếc là hạnh phúc đó chỉ có trong một khoảnh khắc đó. Năm đó, chàng mười sáu.

Người con gái đầu tiên chàng biết là quá hoàn hảo, quá tốt, đó là Tử Vy. Nàng cũng là người con gái đầu tiên chàng hạ mình để cầu xin một điều gì đó, thay vì ra lệnh. Một lời cầu xin thật giản dị, nàng hãy cân nhắc, để giữ cho người chị kết nghĩa của nàng được an toàn trong tình huống sinh tử này.

Đó cũng là lần đầu chàng nhận ra mình có thể làm những gì vì người con gái đó.

Có lẽ Tử Vy cũng là người đầu tiên nhận ra chàng có thể làm những gì vì người con gái đó.

Người con gái đó, người con gái đầu tiên chàng suýt giết chết, nhưng cũng lại là người con gái đầu tiên đặt chàng vào thế sinh tử quá nhiều lần. Nàng lật ngược cả cuộc sống quen thuộc của chàng, đảo lộn tất cả những gì chàng biết về tình bạn, về sự sống, và bắt chàng học được ý nghĩa của ba từ kia, ba từ chàng mới chỉ dám nói một lần.

Nàng có thể khiến chàng mỉm cười mà không biết, khiến chàng tin vào định mệnh, vào những điều kỳ diệu, vào hạnh phúc đơn thuần. Đáng ngạc nhiên là nàng cũng là người con gái đầu tiên làm chàng thực sự tức giận, vì nàng nhiều khi thật ngoan cố và cứng đầu!

Lần đầu tiên trong đời, chàng cố tình nói dối, che giấu và chống lại Hoàng A Ma và tất cả là vì nàng. Nhiều khi chàng tự hỏi nàng có gì mà có thể thúc đẩy chàng làm toàn những điều đi ngược lại với tất cả những nguyên tắc chàng được dạy dỗ. Nhưng cuối cùng chàng vẫn không thể tự trả lời vì chàng nhận ra rằng, nàng là một chuỗi những mâu thuẫn.

Nàng có thể nói dối, lừa bịp, phạm pháp và đi ngược lại tất cả các quy tắc mà nàng nên có, nhưng không bao giờ là cho bản thân. Nàng chỉ làm vậy để kiếm cái ăn cho những đứa trẻ và người già không có lựa chọn nào khác là dựa vào nàng để sống. Nàng chỉ làm nhưng điều này để giúp một cô em kết nghĩa tìm cha, để giúp một cô công chúa bị giam cầm tìm thấy hạnh phúc và được tự do...

Tự do...Nàng đã dạy cho chàng biết được ý nghĩa của hai từ này, giới thiệu chàng với cảm giác không cần lo nghĩ về một thứ gì trên đời. Nàng cho phép chàng được tự do khi ở bên nàng; với sự ngây thơ của riêng nàng, nàng chấp nhận chàng mà không có chút kỳ vọng, định kiến hay e dè. Ở bên nàng, chàng lần đầu tự cho phép mình được tự do. Trước khi có nàng, chàng còn không biết được cuộc đời chàng đang thiếu những gì.

Ở bên nàng, lần đầu trong đời, chàng nhận ra rằng sự hoàn hảo không thể được sắp đặt trước, mà phải tự đến một cách tự nhiên, với tốc độ của riêng nó và vào thời điểm nó cần tới. Sự hoàn hảo không phải là sự ngăn chặn, mà phải được tự do xoải cánh đưa ta bay đến những chân trời mới, để tận hưởng những khả năng mới. Và trong những khả năng vô tận đó, ta có thể tìm thấy sự hoàn hảo.

Một trong những khả năng đó là khả năng dành cho họ.

Chẳng ai nhìn vào sẽ cho rằng họ là một đôi hoàn hảo, hay phù hợp. Vĩnh Kỳ quá hiểu điều đó. Họ đến từ hai thế giới khác nhau, nhưng họ vẫn thuộc về nhau. Tất nhiên, lần đầu gặp mặt, chàng không biết điều này. Nhưng giờ đây, chàng không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa. Họ không thuộc về nhau vì nàng có thể nói những lời văn vẻ để lấy lòng chàng hay chàng có thể đọc thơ cho nàng nghe. Thật ra, nếu Vĩnh Kỳ có thử đọc thơ cho nàng thì chỉ làm cho nàng cảm thấy đau đầu hơn là làm nàng cười. Đối với nàng, thời gian vui vẻ bên nhau gồm việc đấu kiếm và đấu võ. Thành thật mà nói thì những trò tiêu khiển này không phải lúc nào cũng thoải mái hay yên bình và luôn dẫn tới việc chàng phải lo lắng về việc nàng bị thương nhưng nghĩ cho cùng thì cũng phù hợp với cách họ gặp mặt.

Họ thuộc về nhau vì tất những cuộc cãi nhau vặt vãnh về những thứ nhiều khi thật vớ vẩn như ăn trộm hồng và học thành gnữ. Đối với người khác nhìn vào, chắc hẳn họ sẽ không hiểu gì cả nhưng điều đó có nghĩa lý gì? Họ đâu cần chứng minh tình cảm của mình cho bất cứ ai ngoài bản thân?

Nàng là Tiểu Yến Tử, người con gái đầu tiên chàng từng yêu và người con gái duy nhất chàng sẽ yêu. Chàng không cần sự cám dỗ của những cô gái đẹp khác có quá nhiều ở trong cung để biết được điều này hay để chứng minh điều này. Ở bên nàng, chàng có được cảm giác hoàn thiện mà chàng có thể chắc sẽ không có ai khác có thể mang lại. Chắn chắn là chàng chưa từng có cảm giác này bên Hân Vinh. Chàng vẫn biết so sánh đó thật khập khiễng, nhưng nhiều khi Vĩnh Kỳ tự hỏi, nếu Hân Vinh còn sống, liệu cảm giác đó có như thế này không? Có lẽ là không, vì nàng và Hân Vinh thật quá khác nhau. Và dù không nén một chút cảm giác tội lỗi từ sâu thẳm trong tim, Vĩnh Kỳ vẫn cảm thấy mừng vì chưa bao giờ phải chọn giữa Hân Vinh và Tiểu Yến Tử; lựa chọn đó quá đáng sợ và có khả năng làm tan nát sự ngây thơ của của cả hai cô gái – sự ngây thơ của Hân Vinh mà thật hiếm có trong hoàng cung và sự ngây thơ của Tiểu Yến Tử mà làm nàng trở nên đáng yêu đến thế.

Và đêm nay, chàng sẽ lấy Tiểu Yến Tử làm vợ. Vào cái khoảnh khắc chàng gặp nàng trong bãi săn đó, chàng đã không thể đoán trước được sẽ có ngày hôm nay. Kể cả khi gặp nàng lần đầu trong Ngự hoa viên, chàng cũng không thể ngờ được cô gái nhỏ bé, xinh xắn kia lại có thể một ngày làm kinh động đến cả cuộc sống của chàng tới thế.

Nhiều khi chàng tự hỏi liệu Ngạch nương có hài lòng với lựa chọn này của chàng không, hay Người sẽ thất vọng vì cô dâu của chàng không phải là Hân Vinh? Nhưng đó là điều chàng sẽ không bao giờ biết được. Chàng chỉ có thể hy vọng cuối cùng Người sẽ muốn chàng được hạnh phúc và đó là của hồi môn quý giá nhất nàng có thể mang về cuộc hôn nhân này. Một cuộc sống với Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ không bao giờ bình yên nhưng cũng không bao giờ nhàm chán. Chàng chắc chắn họ sẽ không cãi nhau ít hơn chỉ vì họ đã kết hôn; không, có khi lại là nhiều hơn, khi họ ở bên nhau từ sáng tới tối và có nhiều cơ hội tìm các điểm bất đồng hơn. Nhưng đến khi gặp được Tiểu Yến Tử, Vĩnh Kỳ mới hiểu chàng đã chán một cuộc sống khi tất cả mọi người quanh chàng đều răm rắp làm theo mọi lời chàng nói, và việc có người dám không đồng ý với chàng cũng là điều thật mới mẻ và sảng khoái. Vì thế, cuộc sống bên Tiểu Yến Tử sẽ luôn thú vị và vì thế chàng sẽ không thể không hạnh phúc.

Chặng đường họ cùng nhau bắt đầu vào đêm nay sẽ đầy chông gai, vì Tiểu Yến Tử không phải sinh ra cho vị trí này và có lẽ sẽ không bao giờ thực sự hòa hợp được vào thế giới của chàng. Có lẽ họ sẽ phải mất nhiều cuộc cãi nhau, nhiều nước mắt và cơn giận dữ - cái cuối này từ cả hai - để Tiểu Yến Tử làm quen được với những yêu cầu của một vương phi, đòi hỏi còn nhiều hơn vai trò một cách cách. Nhưng họ đã đấu tranh được đến đây và chàng chỉ hy vọng tình yêu của chàng sẽ đủ để giúp hai người vượt qua chặng đường này. Nàng không phải người con gái đầu tiên gia đình chàng - hay bất cứ ai khác - sẽ chọn cho chàng làm vợ, nhưng có sao chứ? Đây không phải lựa chọn của ai khác, đây là lựa chọn của chàng. Điều duy nhất có ý nghĩa vào giờ phút này là nàng mãi mãi sẽ là người con gái đầu tiên trong tim chàng.


End file.
